


king and lionheart

by calliopes



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 18:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1520024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calliopes/pseuds/calliopes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which jean acts like a cuddly little cutie when he's high</p>
            </blockquote>





	king and lionheart

Jean is high out of his fucking mind when he figures it out.

He’s lying on Reiner and Bertholdt’s living room floor, staring at nothing and everything at the same time. After a few minutes he jolts back to awareness and goes, “Fuck, guys, I forgot that I existed again.” Ymir just rolls her eyes and tells him to shut the hell up, and he stares at her for a minute. Stares at her freckles. Damn, he sure wishes Marco was here. Stupid parents making Marco babysit while they’re out on a date. Marco’s the only one who lets him get away climbing on top of him when he’s baked and practically trying to crawl inside of his clothing. He’ll admit it, he fucking loves cuddling, especially when he’s high. Man, he loves Marco.

“I love Marco,” he sighs wistfully, and then his eyes widen and he sits up abruptly. “Shit, guys, I’m in love with Marco.” Armin reaches over from where he’s perched on the couch and pats him on the shoulder soothingly.

“Took you long enough to figure it out, dipshit,” Ymir says, and Jean frowns.

“You’re always so mean to me when you’re high!” She just waves her hand dismissively and lies her head down on Krista’s lap.

“You know, Marco should be here. Where’s my phone, I gotta call him,” Jean says, standing up clumsily and heading into the kitchen where his phone is sitting on the table.

“Are you sure that’s a good idea, Jean?” Armin asks, staring over at him with wide, bloodshot eyes. He’s got Eren passed out on his shoulder, and Mikasa’s lying with her head in Eren’s lap.

“Duh, it’s always a good idea to call Marco, my best friend with his dumb freckles on his dumb cute face.” He dials the number he’s had memorized since their freshman year of high school and grins like an idiot when Marco answers.

“Marco Bodt, whyyyyyy aren’t you here right now you looooser,” he says, pausing for a few moments as Marco responds. “I might be a little high, shhh, how did you know, I love you so much!” He sits down on the kitchen floor and absently takes a bite of some pizza that he doesn't remember anyone ordering. “I don’t want you to hang up on me, I miss you! Of course you should come over in the morning you dumb cutie, bye!” Jean crawls back into the living room and lies down on his stomach. Bertholdt and Reiner are in there, now, and he ignores them in favor of exclaiming, “Marco’s coming over in the morning!” No one pays him any attention so he huffs and wraps himself into a blanket burrito, shuffling over to lay behind the couch.

The next thing he knows it’s completely dark in the apartment and someone is opening the door in the kitchen. He rubs his eyes blearily and sits up. And wow, he’s still a little bit high, so that’s nice. Mikasa, Eren, and Armin ended up in a pile on the floor in front of the couch, Bertl and Reiner are nowhere to be seen, and Krista is lying on top of Ymir on the couch. By the time he remembers that someone opened the door, said person has already made their way over to Jean.

“Marco!” he whisper-shouts. “I thought you weren’t coming over until morning!”

“My parents came home so I left earlier than planned.” Jean just pulls Marco down underneath his blanket and climbs on top of him, working on pressing himself as close as he can into his chest and nuzzling his face into his neck.

“No one else ever lets me lay on them,” he says, and although Marco can’t see his face he can tell that he’s pouting. He smiles and runs his fingers through Jean’s messy hair before winding his arms around his waist.

“Go to sleep, Jean,” Marco says, so he does.

When Jean wakes up the second time, the apartment is significantly lighter and there’s a warm body beneath his.  Marco is snoring quietly in his sleep, and Jean smiles. He lightly traces his index finger over the constellations of freckles scattered across Marco’s cheekbones. This is his best friend. The person he’s in love with.

Holy shit, the person he’s _in love_ with.

He attempts to extricate himself from Marco’s body so he can take a moment to actually think this through in the bathroom, but his movement causes Marco to wake up.

“Jean, wht’s goin’ on?” he asks sleepily, blinking several times in an attempt to wake himself up.

“I love you,” Jean blurts out without thinking, and his face immediately turns bright red. “Shit, fuck, that is not what I meant to say, I’m sorry Marco—" he rambles, but Marco cuts him off by clamping his hand over his mouth.

“You mean that?” he asks. Jean nods mutely, partly because he doesn't think he can actually string together the words to answer him properly and partly because Marco’s hand is still covering his mouth. “You told me that when you called me last night, but I thought you were just being your normal high self. Seriously, you called me a dumb cutie.” Jean snorts as Marco finally moves his hand away.

“That’s because you are a dumb cutie, asshole. We all know what I’m like when I’m high, don’t make fun of me.” Marco just smiles at him and it lights up his entire face. Seriously, fuck him for being so goddamn cute.

Without even thinking about it, Jean leans down, closes his eyes, and kisses Marco. He doesn’t want to sound like the most cliché douchebag on the planet, but it feels like the butterflies in his stomach are rebelling and trying to tear their way out of his body.

They finally part so they can breathe, and Jean presses their foreheads together. “Dumb cutie,” he whispers, proceeding to pepper kisses down Marco's jaw.

“You’re a sap,” Marco says with a smile before locking their lips together again. They’re so preoccupied with exploring each other that they don’t notice everybody waking up around them. It’s not until Eren throws a pillow at them that they spring apart with matching bright red faces.

“Get a room!  Jesus, can’t believe I lost the fucking bet. Thanks, Kirschtein, now I owe Reiner twenty bucks.”

“Hell yeah!” Reiner shouts as he emerges from his bedroom. Jean rolls his eyes and Marco just laughs.

“I feel like I should be surprised that you bet on this but I’m really not,” Jean says. And he isn’t. Until he sees who else was involved. “You too? Come on guys.” Armin and Krista stare at him guiltily.

“At least we both won?” Armin says uncertainly. Eren just sighs as he takes out his wallet and starts distributing money.

“Now I’m happy for you and all that bullshit, but I am 100% not okay with you guys making out like that in front of us, I don’t need to see Marco being corrupted by Kirschtein over here.”

“Hey!” Jean exclaims with the most offended look on his face. Eren just snorts, but the smirk is wiped from his face as Jean pulls Marco in for a kiss. “My eyes!” he says with an exaggerated disgusted expression. Jean just laughs when he pulls away from Marco, who is blushing once again.

“Whatever, but if you guys bet on us again I will personally murder all of you.”

And that’s the story of how Jean Kirschtein finally stopped acting like an idiot and smooched his best friend.

**Author's Note:**

> i never post fic i'm really sorry jeanmarco just took over my life don't judge me for my subpar writing


End file.
